The present invention relates generally to a bed mattress having a security container disposed within it. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bed mattress, such as an inner-spring mattress, a box spring, a foundation system, a soft-sided waterbed mattress, an air mattress, and a foam mattress, having a security container disposed within it operable for storing weapons, personal property, and valuables.
Traditionally, individuals have stored weapons, personal property, and valuables, such as handguns, rifles, shotguns, contraceptives, books, magazines, photographs, videotapes, money, jewelry, wills, other legal documents, and the like in their bedroom. Specifically, individuals typically store such items in their nightstand, dresser, closet, or between the mattress and box spring of their bed, such that the items are secured from intruders, children, and others, and yet remain accessible. Intruders and children, however, are typically aware of such hiding places and such hiding places are typically not readily accessible.
Several U.S. Patents have attempted to deal with such limitations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,272 discloses a safe the size and shape of a box spring operable for supporting a bed mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,605 discloses a bed mattress having a zippered border attachment providing access to a hidden compartment on the interior of the mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,838 discloses a means to lock a handgun within a compartment while the compartment is readily lockable to a standard bed-frame without interfering with the position of the bed mattress or box spring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,914 discloses a gun holder for holding a rifle or shotgun on the side of a bed to allow a person lying or sitting on the bed quick and reliable access to the gun in the case of an emergency. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,650 discloses wooden or steel modular furniture units with a secure container or safe. U.S. Pat. No. D358,284 discloses an ornamental design for a zippered bed storage compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,909 discloses an appliance adapted to engage the underside of a bed mattress and extend over the box spring, each extended end having pockets for the storage of bedroom articles.
What is needed is a bed mattress having a security container disposed within it. What is also needed is a bed mattress having a security container disposed within it which is comfortable to sleep on and sit on. What is further needed is a bed mattress having a security container which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention provides a bed mattress having a security container disposed within it which is comfortable to sleep on and sit on and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
In one embodiment, a bed mattress system includes a bed mattress apparatus, a security container having an interior portion, means for accessing the interior portion of the security container, and a moveable flap operable for covering the means for accessing the interior portion of the security container. The security container is disposed within the bed mattress apparatus and is operable for holding items disposed within the interior portion of the security container.
In another embodiment, a method for manufacturing a bed mattress system includes providing a bed mattress apparatus, disposing a security container within the bed mattress apparatus, providing means for accessing an interior portion of the security container, and covering the means for accessing the interior portion of the security container with a moveable flap. The security container is operable for holding items disposed within the interior portion of the security container.
In a further embodiment, a security container suitable for disposal within a bed mattress apparatus includes a hollow structure having an opening and an interior portion, the hollow structure operable for holding items disposed within the interior portion of the hollow structure.